


Glimmering Romance

by shera_fan5



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fiction, First Love, Friendship/Love, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Sex, She-Ra and the Princess of Power (2018) Season 2, Smut, Vaginal Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shera_fan5/pseuds/shera_fan5
Summary: Space pioneer enters an unexpected relationship with a sparkling princess who can teleport.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this and it may not be as good as my Entrapta writing in my opinion, but I'll try to make it bearable. 
> 
> Also I'm only doing this because a person I know wants me to do this and YES I plan on adding smut later for those people who like that dirty stuff and OH boy do I have plans.

Beginning of Pioneer Log: 

This is Anthony Chestnut, one of many space pioneers. My mission is to find a potential planet for the Human race when Earth is no longer able to support Human life. 

On my travel I have encountered a single planet that is already inhabited by intelligent live, whom call the planet Etheria. The people here are very similar to Humans except for having more skin tone variants and horns similar to animals like deer and with some having other animal parts and look like four-legged creatures who have become bipedal. 

The natives, as I've learned, are currently in a war with a faction known as the Horde. I've learned that they aren't native to the planet and are in the process of contaminating the planet and ruining the eco system here. The Rebellion isn't in a good position but had recently gained an ally named Adora who is more known by her alias She-Ra. She-Ra is an ancient warrior who's position has been passed down through multiple generations. Adora is the current stand in. 

The Etherians aren't as advanced in technology as my species is but live well without it and appear to have magic. Magic, as it appears to be, plays an important role in the life that covers the planet. Etheria itself doesn't have a sun which is rather a affront to science. Apparently Etheria's multiple moons shine light over the planet which is something I just don't understand, and I hope to understand it someday. They could be artificial but no way could the current generation of Etherian's could have made such massive planet size lanterns. It could be the First Ones, people who were very advanced in technology and lived on Etheria a long time ago, but eventually died off for unknown reasons. 

The planet is ruled by multiple monarchs in different regions of the planet. The first one that I encountered is Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon. We had a confrontation at first sight, she thought I might be with the Horde based on my clothing. But we were able to hash things out and discussed our situations. Glimmer took me to her mother, Queen Angella, and I told her and the Princess Alliance my reasoning for coming to their planet, to search for viable planets to take residence on when my world couldn't support my people no longer. There was worry since I was from space like the Horde but I explained myself the best I could and we came to an agreement. 

In exchange for my help with fighting off the Horde, they would allow my people to settle on Etheria for the foreseeable future when Earth died out. It was great to be on good footing with these people. I contacted my people from my ship that I came to this planet in and explained the situation to them. Earth would send available troops to come and assist with the war in exchange for territory. 

With Earth helping out I thought I wouldn't be needed anymore but my people wanted me to continue my work as a pioneer and research Etheria and find out everything about the planet while they focused on fighting the Horde. I would've stayed in my ship for the time I was on Etheria, but Glimmer offered me a place in Bright Moon, my own room. I accepted her offer and moved into Bright Moon. With Glimmer and her friends Bow and Adora's help, I could learn very well about the planet that could be called my home in the future. 

Added note, Glimmer seems to be quite the interesting person, so not only would I learn more about the people on Etheria, but I would make a pretty great friend out of her. 

End Log.


	2. Battle Spark 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> I would go longer but I don't want this to be too long and it's 11:06 PM right now so I'm just gonna make this a part one to this part of the story because I can't think of any other clever names for titles right now.

Several days after The Battle of Bright Moon 

Another morning to a sunless sky. Every time I look to the sky it baffles me that there's no sun to look at, it's always the moons. Nonetheless it was morning and as usual it was hard for me to get out of bed, mostly because of how big it was with all it's fluff, it's like I'm sinking into a pile of pillows. Also I sleep like a mummy. No movement at all. I also wake up at the time when people eat breakfast in the morning which was an added bonus of how I sleep. I crawled out of my big fluffy bed, put on a pair of my everyday clothes and walked out of my room. Bright Moon's rooms are really rather spacious. What's the need? Do people here like open spaces? Maybe, the hallways were also huge, also mostly light pink. 

I pass by Adora's room, also known as She-Ra, the Princess of Power. She was probably already awake either enjoying Bright Moon's cuisine or was in the workout room. What a lady, so strong. 

I then pass by Glimmer's room. She was probably still asleep. Might as well wake her if she was still asleep, I know she has war stuff to attend to today. I first knocked on her door. "Glimmer. - Knock Knock Knock - Are you awake?" "Mmmh." I heard an upset groan from the other side of the door. She was so awake. "Glimmer you have stuff to do today. Get up." Another groan. "Mmmh No!" Must be a lazy feeling day today. I decide to walk in. I open the door. "I'm coming in." 

As usual her room was a mess. The one thing I don't like about people. Being messy. Though I could always tolerate it. Glimmer's bed was hanging up high in the middle of her room. I still think it should be lower incase she falls out of her bed. Rather not have her brake her neck or some other body part. "Glimmer." I called to her again. "Mmmh." She groaned again. "Glimmer." "Mmmh." "Glimmer." "Mmmh." This was getting stupid. I decided to grab one of the various pieces of clothing off the ground and throw it towards Glimmer. I picked up a tank top, (Probably got it from Bow) crumbled it up and threw it at her. It landed but nothing. I picked up a pair of pants, crumbled it, threw it, no reaction. Found two separate socks of different color, bundled them up (Like socks must always be) and threw them in an arch. They must have hit her right in the face because she yelled a very vocal moan. "AHHHHH! Fine! I'm up you son of an alien." That was rather true. 

She teleported from her bed to right in front of me standing up with a slouch. For whatever reason she wears her day clothes to bed. "I'm up, the jackass named Anthony." Expected reaction of someone who got hit in the face with socks. "Well you should know that even with an extreme bedhead you look great." "Don't. I'm still waking up." She said sternly, and I was being honest. I haven't met many people with pink & purple hair with little sparkles in them but I liked the style nonetheless. Feels original. "Well while you wake up I'm gonna go and get my metabolism started for today." "Yeah you do whatever that word means, I'm gonna put on my shoes, comb my hair and then hit you later with a pair of clothing in the groin." "That's my cue, I'm going." That may not have been the best greeting in the morning to have but it was the one I gave. A greeting between friends. 

I went to get what Bright Moon calls morning food, ate the velvet fruit, and then went back to my room to get ready for my research today. Thank goodness the Earth cavalry arrived so I wouldn't have to fight in most of the battles now. Thank god. I'm not much of a fighter, I don't like physical conflict but I will fight if I have no choice. I was gonna go to Plumeria and research the flora there. I've already studied some of the flora but Plumeria was home to the Heart Blossom Runestone and I thought it would cause mutation to the plants around it. Sure the Heart Blossom is one of the reasons why Etheria is alive but I thought that the plants around the Runestone would be more heavily affected. Of course I asked Perfuma for permission to go and study and gladly she agreed to my request. I could probably ask her stuff about the plants as well, maybe even the people. 

As I was at my desk standing and getting ready with my secateurs, little bags, and other tools for research I heard Glimmer teleport into my room right behind me. "Hey Glim." "Hey there Anthony the walking talking alarm clock. Putting in new batteries?" "Before I answer your funny question I'm sorry for how I woke you up. I just thought since I knew your plans that I should wake you and I thought we were in the kind of relationship where we would be mean to each other but we both knew we weren't actually being mean. Now to answer your question. No I'm not. I'm packing for my study of Plumeria's plants and quite possibly the people there." "Apology taken. I just rather get up on my own even though I rather sleep for eternity. Oh, another thing." I did look behind me to make sure it was her and I saw that her hands were behind her back. I found out why. Suddenly the room went dark and I could feel a cloth of some sort over my face and pull me back a bit. Glimmer was hiding a pair of clothing behind her and had put it over my face and holding it. "That's for the sock bomb." She said happily. "It's not the groin but the face works." This was fair enough for what I did. 

She then took the piece of clothing away. It was a long sleeved shirt. She then teleported away and then came back without it. "So is that your plan for the whole day?" "Yeah. But if anything else comes up I'll probably do that." "Well since you say that, I have a proposal for you." "Oh yeah, what's that? Give you sweet candy from Earth so you can overdose on sugar? You already look like cotton candy, I don't think you need all the sugar that exist in the cosmos." Of course I was joking. I mean you can overdose on sugar but I wouldn't recommend it. "No no, and ow. I was thinking of you coming to a battle with the Rebellion and the Horde." I froze up. She wants me to come fight in a battle against the Horde? Really? 

"You want me to put myself in harm's way? Even after I explicitly stated that I don't like conflict and that Earth soldiers are finally here to do the fighting for me while I research your planet?" "Yeah." "Not even gonna beat around the bush huh? Ok." She started to stroll around me slowly. "Well it's not that, it's just that I want you there for a tactical reason. I've seen how smart you are. You're capable of handling a situation when we have to improvise and staying calm in those situations and although you don't like fighting I really just want you there to watch the Princesses and me." "What do you mean?" She had my interest. 

"What I mean is that you know how to do things and makes things work pretty well and I thought that you could observe me and everyone else and see what we can do better. Like combining attacks. Mermista can subdue enemies in water and now that we have Frosta with us she could freeze those enemies so we wouldn't have to fight them, just stop them in their tracks. Now, that's obvious, but you could probably figure out how all of us could combine our powers and do powerful combo moves. Yeah we have powers but we can still be defeated like a common soldier so, I want you to help us improve. Make us better. I mean you don't have powers but you could probably use our powers better than we can because of your... What's the word? Ingenuity? Yeah, Ingenuity!" "That's a big word coming from you. Good usage." "Um, thanks." She said while putting her right hand behind her head. 

I gave it a thought. She did have a point. I know I can handle a situation well, very well in other's opinions, but improving attack capabilities of which I don't even know how they work. I might get into a scuffle while on the battlefield, sure, but being there against a whole platoon of Horde soldiers, not exactly a fun idea. I rather not upset Glimmer by saying no, but at the same time I don't want to be put in harm's way. But Glimmer's feelings. Tactical Support. I could really help, and all I'll have to do is watch and be careful of where I am. Hhhmmmm. 

"Come on Anthony, this could be really helpful for us. You won't even be in real danger. You study things, study us for a change and help us be better." I wanted to help her but I kept thinking about me. That face and those eyes though, looking like a puppies eyes and me liking her a lot. "Fine. You pulled my leg so hard it came off and I'm not mad about my dismemberment. I'll help you out." "Yes! Thank you! This will really help us out." "Yeah I know." She then hugged me from my right sight and I grabbed her right arm with my right hand showing I was hugging back. (In a way.) 

"I really appreciate this Anthony. Thank you so much." "Of course sparkly buddy. Anything for you." She then teleported away. Not even a good bye. Well I was briefed so it's fine. Guess instead of safely looking at plants today I'll just look into the face of death. I'm being dramatic of course but still. Hi Death it's me again. 

Glimmer then teleported back to where she left and said "One more thing. Since you won't be involved in a lot of the fighting you technically don't need to be debriefed but you should come to the war room anyway. Bye." She then teleported away again. She should really charge her powers before going into battle. Atleast she said bye this time. 


	3. Battle Spark 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> I don't have a schedule for this so don't expect this stuff every two days. Now that that's out of the way, hope you thought my stabbing pain description was decent. 
> 
> Don't worry, I will get to the dirty stuff soon enough, so keep it in your pants.

Warning! Little violence for story progression. 

After readying myself for battle instead of studying for plants, I went over to the war room to hear about the battle that would take place today. There was a trench named Graben that was a stopping outpost for caravans serving the Rebellion who would go there to rest before heading back out again. I say 'was' because the Horde has taken Graben to stop Rebellion trading routes from going through, either making trading take longer or shutting down the route that led to the outpost completely. The members that would be going were Perfuma, Mermista, Frosta, Glimmer, She-Ra/Adora, Swift Wind (the talking horse), Bow and me. I wouldn't be doing any of the fighting (hopefully), I would be observing how to improve the battle tactics of the Princesses. I had already put down a mental note, don't send all the Princesses to one spot to handle a problem. Yes they are powerful (if they used their powers right and etc) but sending all your leaders seems wasteful, they do have soldiers for the exact purpose of doing what they're told. After we were debriefed on the situation we went out to the spot where the outpost was. I would've expected us to get a carriage ride to get there, but instead we walked. Sure I had a small one wheeled vehicle in my ship but since I was with the group I had to walk with the group, except for Frosta who was riding Swift Wind with Adora. Cute little vermin got lucky. 

I hated the walking, but atleast the trip wasn't a total bust, I got to talk with Glimmer. I decided to talk strategy with her, get her point of view. "So Glim, what's your plan to retake the outpost? I figured since I'm gonna make you and the other's better through observation alone that I should keep your plan in mind to see how I can improve upon it." "Well I was thinking of teleporting in the outpost, blast sparkles to make them run out," She said with her left fist up, glowing pink, and pointing at it. "And when they run out everyone else will pounce on them and beat them. Without mercy." She said that last part quietly. "Sounds good enough. Can I give you my opinion? Constructive criticism to help out." "Sure. Also good job so far Mr. Battle Specialist. Not even on the field yet." "Thanks. I do like your plan, simple and easy to pull off, but some flaws. If you teleport in you might not be in the best spot to attack. Right as you come in you could be instantly tased by their shock batons, and you'll be down, plan ends in failure." "See! This is why I brought you along. You already know how the plan could fail. So, got a better plan Anthony?" "You're right on the money. Here's my plan. There are likely more Horde soldiers in the shrubbery patrolling the area, so you should take them out first, and while you attack them, you could also have say, Perfuma and Frosta, take out the soldiers within the outpost when they likely run out of the place to see what the hullabaloo is all about." "That actually sounds great. Better than my plan." "And that's why you hired me." "And I seem to have chosen right." We both smiled at that. I was glad to make Glimmer happy. I can tell she's really trying to be a good leader, so I suppose she made the right call to have me here. "Oh, but, what does hullabaloo mean?" "Trouble." "Oh, ok. We are gonna be a big hullabaloo to those soldiers!" She's using that word wrong, but that's fine. I smiled. "We sure are." 

We finally got to the outpost area after an hour and fifteen minutes of walking. The area was partially covered in trees and was very bumpy because of the many small hills here. The outpost wasn't as pleasing to the eye as I thought it would be. It was just a large hole with a tarp the same color as the grass with some fake grass on it and leaves. 

We went to a small hill that covered us from sight from the outpost. I spoke to Glimmer. "So you gonna go with my plan or yours?" "I really want to go with my plan but I think you know what you're doing so I'll go with yours to be on the safe side." "You're gonna be fighting the Horde and getting them out of a fortified caravan post. Not what I would call safe." I said sarcastically. "You know what I mean." "I do. I just like turning people's words around." "Alright, wish me luck. Come on gang." She and the others went ahead. It would be great if the plan of mine actually works. 

I could see Perfuma and Frosta stand in front of the outpost in a combative stance. The others go into the trees to handle any outside soldiers. I put down my backpack and I pull a tablet out of the pack to put down notes. I then hear sounds of battle from a distance. I heard Glimmer's sparkles and the blast that come from the shock batons the Horde uses. Then on cue, Horde soldiers come out of the outpost and instantly get wrecked by Perfuma and Frosta. Perfuma picks up a soldier with vines and tosses the soldier. Frosta put ice on her hands and just punches the oncoming soldiers in the head and chest. Now here's a thought for a Princess combo. Frosta could cover herself in ice and Perfuma could pick her up with her vines and act as a wrecking ball. That would be awesome. I could see a soldier fly through the trees. Guessing Adora just grabbed a soldier and threw em. (or YEETED as the millennials say.) The remaining soldiers within the outpost got bright and stayed in the outpost, interesting to see how Perfuma and Frosta will handle this. 

Things are going well so far. Princess' are doing well kickin buns, I'm taking plenty of notes, and this spot is rather comfy for spectating. Everything's going well. Hold on... foot steps? 

I hear foot steps coming closer. I look to my right and... OH feces! (Trying to be PG) It was a Horde soldier running towards me. Now I'm really wishing that I haven't agreed to come here. When I realized the soldier was running towards me, or that the soldier was there at all, I got up to my feet immediately, dropped my tablet, and started backing away and fumbling. Why was the soldier here? The soldier must have been in a different part of the area, out of view from everyone. I saw the soldier was holding a shock baton. I was worried about getting shocked of course but I was also worried about the little spikes on the front of it. 

The soldier was lunging towards me trying to shock me with their baton. "Please don't shock me. Please don't shock me. Please don't shock me." Was what I was thinking while being attack. Everything was happening really fast. Then the green light emitting from the baton then hit me. It felt like there was an earthquake happening all over my body. It was extremely painful. The soldier then backed away the baton. I was left feeling as if I came off a rollercoaster ride and feeling embarrassed from being caught off guard so easily. I was left stunned in place from the shock. 

The soldier lunged at me again, but the baton was turned off for some reason. Then it hit me, like literary hit me. The soldier had stabbed me with one of the small spikes on the front of the baton. It went right into the stomach area of my torso. I screamed in pain. It felt like I was getting a syringe lodged into me except that the needle's size was large as if it were a sharp screw and the doctor wanted me dead. I could already feel blood pouring out of me, probably hit an artery maybe. Then I felt the spike start moving to the left instead of exiting out of me. I could feel my skin being ripped open like plastic wrap, or as if an animal was trying to open me up. The baton had exited me when the soldier decided to make the wound worse by pulling out the baton by widening the wound. The baton had gotten blood on it, my blood. in

Everything was happening so fast to me. This pain felt so strange. I've never been stabbed before by anyone, no one ever had a reason, but I guess in war you want to stab everyone who's your enemy. I fell to my knees, clutching my wound. This really hurt. I looked down at the wound, so much blood was spewing out of it quickly. This is really bad. 

"You rotten vermin." The soldier spoke up. The soldier's voice was muffled by their helmet but sounded like a young man with a deep voice. "You really think your efforts are worth anything? Sure you won the battle at Bright Moon, but you haven't won the war. You magic trick inbreeds aren't worthy of this planet. If you want it you have to be strong enough to keep it, and from what I see, you don't even deserve liberty." This guy really has a grudge against the people here, and he was getting his fill in from attacking me. "Now you'll die like all the foolish dead rebellion soldiers." He drew back his right arm with his baton in hand, likely going to slit my throat. 

Then as he was about to swing, his head got covered in ice. It completely froze. I could tell he didn't die from it because he was moving around when he hit the ground. Then Perfuma and Frosta came over to me on a giant vine that was carrying them over. They both jumped down from the vine and came running to my aid. Perfuma spoke spoke first. "Anthony! Are you alright?" "Obviously not." After my witty comment I fell to my right side on the ground. Then Frosta spoke. "Ah! What do we do?!" They were talking to themselves now. "Stay calm! Stay calm. We can handle this. We just need to stop the bleeding." "How?" "We need a cloth." I had an extra shirt in my backpack they could use. "My backpack... there's an extra shirt. Use that." Perfuma went straight to my backpack and grabbed the extra shirt. She crumbled it up and put it over the wound. "AH!" I yelped in pain from the applied pressure. "What do we do now?" Frosta asked. "We need to get him to Bright Moon." "No," I replied in pain. "Get me to my space craft. It has a small med bay that can help me." 

Just then Glimmer teleported Behind Perfuma and Frosta. "Oh my god what happened?!" "He was attacked by a Horde soldier." Frosta answered. Perfuma spoke next. "Anthony says to get him to his ship to fix the wound." "Then why are we talking? We need to get him there! Now!" "We can put him on Swift Wind." "No! That will take too long! I'll teleport him there. Let me handle his wound." Glimmer shoved Perfuma out of the way and took hold of the shirt that was covering my wound with her right hand and holding my head with her other hand. "Anthony, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be just fine." She was looking into my eyes. I could tell she was freaking out. Obvious of course, but I felt she was REALLY freaking out. She then teleported us away. She couldn't teleport us straight to my ship so she had to do multiple jumps to get us there. It felt like I was hallucinating as the sky and scenery kept changing every second thanks to my dizzy head and a dizzy feeling through out my whole body. 

We finally got to my ship. It felt like I was coming in and out of consciousness, trying to stay awake. (I don't know what the ship should look like so imagine the Tempest from Mass Effect: Andromeda) Before the time of the Battle of Bright Moon I had shown off my ship to Glimmer, which makes me lucky, since she would know how to get in, but it wouldn't matter on how she would get in because she could teleport inside. So she teleported inside and then dragged me to the medical area in the ship. "You're gonna be okay Anthony. You're gonna be alright, just hang in there." Weirdly enough I felt more worried on how she was feeling then how I was physically. Her friend got hurt and she's gonna think it's her fault for this happening. I'll make sure to tell her that when I regain consciousness. And then everything went black, and I felt nothing. 


	4. Hellooo Nurse :)

It felt like morning, atleast the way I was feeling felt like morning. I found it tough to open up my eyes. My body feels weak, my throat feels dry, and I'm hungry. I felt a large cloth on me and a pillow behind my head. I manage to open my eyes, everything seemed fuzzy and bright at first, but I could see that the large cloth was a big blanket, wasn't very thin, rather heavy for a blanket. I tried to sit up but I felt a sharp pain near my waist that set me back down. My arms were heavy but I managed to lift the blanket to look at my wound. Oh right, I was stabbed, forgot about that. I looked at my wound under the blanket, it was covered by a white and red bandage, gauze, and was held in place by more gauze wrapped around my body. I touched it with my left hand, it stung, so I reeled back. 

I put down the blanket and I rubbed my eyes. I could see clearly where I was now. I was in my room on one of the large window sills that had soft padding. Glimmer must of put me here to rest. Guessing from the light coming from the large circular window that it was likely the next day. Oh man, yesterday. Yesterday was a wreck. How was everyone? How's Glimmer? Oh man Glim. How was Glimmer doing. Of course I worry for myself a lot, but I deeply care about the people around me and how they feel. Glimmer is likely balling her eyes out over my almost death. How was everyone else? Likely worried about me too, probably also worried about Glimmer and how she was feeling, likely comforting her and telling her how it's not her fault for my injury. I couldn't stop thinking about Glimmer. I feel guilty about this. I know that it's nobody's fault but I feel completely guilty about her feelings. Oh no. I'm not getting over this. I slowly got up to a sitting up right position and then landed on my right side, leaning on my elbow. The wound still hurt. 

I could hear footsteps outside the door. Either a guard was walking by or checking up on me. It wasn't a guard at all though, it was Glimmer. She opened the door and was holding a tray of food and two cups of what was likely water. She walked in and closed the door behind her with her foot. She then looked right at me. "Huh. Anthony!" She started running towards me but then realized she was caring a tray and slowed down. She put down the tray on a chair and then came right to me. "Oh Anthony you're awake! Thank goodness." She crouched slightly down and then hugged me. I put my free arm around her to hug back with. "Hey buddy." I patted her on the back. My voice sounded scruffy from the dehydration. "You know as much as I would wanna talk can you give me one of those drinks?" "Yeah yeah sure." She grabbed the chair that was holding the food tray and dragged over another chair to sit on. She grabbed one of the cups and handed it to me and then sat down in the empty chair. 

I grabbed the cup she handed over and drank the water right up, it was even cold. So refreshing. I took a breath before finishing it off and then gave it back to be put down. Glimmer put her elbows on her knees and put her hands together than spoke. "So Anthony, how are feeling?" "I'm feeling ok. Thirsty, hungry, and in pain, but other than that, ok. You?" "I'm fine. You're the one who got stabbed." "Yeah but I lived." Her face of relief went to sadness. "I was worried about you Anthony. When I got to your ship I didn't even really know what to do. The room just started talking to me and asked how you got hurt." "We're both lucky the med room was automated, otherwise I would've been a goner. Was it able to patch me up good?" "I'm guessing yes since you're still here. It also spat out these pills that it told me to give to you once you were conscious." She picked up two pills from the tray and gave them to me. "Thanks." I swallowed them without water. "Incase you're wondering, they're pain relief pills to reduce pain." "After you were patched up I made sure to bring to back to Bright Moon and in your room." "Thanks for that. Sorry I got hurt." She didn't respond. 

Glimmer looked very sad and looked at the floor. "What's wrong Glimmer?" I already knew what was wrong but I asked still. She spoke. "I know it's not my fault but... it feels like it's my fault you got hurt. The others and my mom told me that when I was freaking out, and even I know it wasn't my fault, but still." It seemed that she was gonna cry. "You were bleeding so much, and I didn't know if you were gonna be ok, 'sniff' I was so worried about you." Her voice started to deepen because she was about to cry. "I didn't know what to do. All I could do was wait, and hope you were gonna make it. I trust that your ship knew what it was doing but, 'sniff' I was so scared." She then put her head in her hands. She was crying. Just watching her cry and knowing I was the cause of it made me sad too. I moved my arm and put my right hand on her left shoulder. "Glimmer, I don't know what to say. All I can say is that it's not your fault at all and that I'm fine." She was balling. "It just feels like I'm having a panic attack right now. I feel so guilty." "But you shouldn't. I myself feel guilty." She looked up at me. "What? You feel guilty?" "Yeah, I do. I feel guilty for making you so upset about the whole thing. I feel terrible whenever I make anyone upset, and I'm so sorry for that." "But you shouldn't be the one apologizing, I should be." "Well we can both be sorry for the thing that we never meant to have happen." I moved myself to sit upright and hung my legs down. The pain was still there when I moved. "Let's just hug and make up." "Ok." She moved her chair closer to me and then hugged me tightly. I hugged right back. I could physically feel her sadness, but I think she was feeling better from the hug. Her face felt wet from her tears. 

The hug was lasting longer than a normal hug would, more than even people who hug in sad situations, but I didn't mind it. This was a rather good hug to patch things up. Then I asked while hugging, "So did you take the outpost?" "Yeah, but that doesn't matter now though, I'm focused on you now." "Well I don't mind the attention." "Good, cause I'm turning all my attention towards you." She talked normally now. The hug kept going on. Glimmer was rather soft to hug, although that might be her clothing though, doesn't matter, I was happy enough to do this with her. 

She slowly started to back away, but holding onto my shoulders still, I held onto her shoulders as well. She looked right at me with her face so close, and smiled. I smiled right back. Our eyes were locked. Then she moved her hands and held my face by my cheeks. What was she doing. I went along though, not knowing what the situation called for. Then out of nowhere she closes her eyes and just kisses me. What? Why was she doing that? Why? Why? 

...

This felt right. It didn't feel wrong. It felt right. I liked this. I closed my eyes, grabbed her face by the cheeks, and kissed back. I don't know why this felt good, but I don't think I wanted to stop. We were both slightly moving our hands. I felt my tongue moving forward, and I felt her tongue touch mine, I could taste her. The feeling of heat was on my face. I felt a bit stiff in my groin. 

I could feel Glimmer's lips move from my mouth. My lips felt lonely then. I opened my eyes to see Glimmer look right at me with total shock on her face and eyes. She was blushing red. Her mouth was open a little. My face felt like it had the expression of curiosity on it. "Um... Glimmer? What are you thinking?" I said in a cautious manner as to not frighten her. Her mouth then scrunched up and frowned at the same time. She then let go of my face and stood up. I removed my hands as she got up. She then turned around and started to walk away. She got closer to the door but I said loudly, "Wait, Glimmer! What do we do about this? What happened?" She looked right towards me. "I don't know! Let me think about it!" Then she turned back around and walked fast towards the door, opened it, went through it, and closed it. 

What was that? Just... what... was that? Why did she kiss me? Why did I kiss back? Why'd she leave? I looked at my hands. She probably realized what she was doing and left in embarrassment. I looked across the room for no reason. I inhaled air, and then exhaled it out. I put my hands down. Why did I like that? Why did I want to keep doing it? I was left puzzled. It felt like my mind started to lag. I don't know what to think. Oh, man. Did I like Glimmer that way? Is that why I liked it? What am I to think? I don't know what to think. Does she like me that way? If so, why me? I kinda thought she liked Bow that way. Guess not though. This was so strange. Not bad, but, strange. Hmm. 

I was trying to think about what happened when suddenly my door opened up and all the Princesses came through. Everyone was there, Perfuma, Mermista, Spinnerella, Netossa, Frosta, and even Bow and Queen Angella herself. I've never had so many girls in my room at once before, I was strangely a little happy about that, except Glimmer wasn't there. Everyone was asking if I was alright and seeing if I needed anything. I said I was fine because Glimmer brought me food. They asked why she wasn't here too, but I said I wasn't sure and that she might be in the bathroom. But they said I knew I was awake because Glimmer passed by them. I wasn't able to give them a decent answer. After they checked on me they all left. I was left to my thoughts. I hadn't eaten the food on the tray yet and remembered I was hungry. I settled myself back on the window sill padding and put the tray of food and last cup of water on my lap and consumed it all. 

After I finished up and put the tray on the extra chair next to me, I realized my backpack was on the ground next to me. I picked it up, found my tablet, and checked my notes from before. I had multiple ideas put down. Spinnerella+Frosta blizzard attack, Netossa+Perfuma entanglement attack, Frosta making ice armor for everyone, more shapes for She-Ra's weapon if the First One's possibly thought of that. Multiple things that could workout. I put the tablet back, and thought about previous events. 

After almost an hour alone and trying to walk around and then ultimately giving up and laying back down, I heard a knock at the door. "Anthony, can we talk?" It was Glimmer. Maybe I can understand what earlier ment. "Sure, come in." She walked in and closed the door, then walked over to me and sat in the chair she was in an hour ago. She spoke in a worried tone. "So... about earlier... You probably want to know what that was about." "Yes, I do." I said calmly. "So what was that? It seemed to be out of nowhere." She was twiddling her fingers and looking down towards them. "Well... it was the heat of the moment really. I'm not sure how to explain but," She paused then talked a little quietly. "I guess I sorta like you, in a romantic way." That seemed a little obvious. "I'm not so sure about my feelings toward you really, but I was wondering if you... might feel the same way?" I must say, this was a crazy situation to confess feelings for one another. 

"Well, Glimmer, I think it's possible that I like you too." Her head shot up like she wasn't expecting that answer. "I guess I do like you, but didn't realize it until you kissed me. I really like you for who you are. When you're happy, I feel happy. When you're sad, I feel worried. And then, when you kissed me, I wanted to keep kissing. It felt so nice to touch lips with you. It was so surreal. I enjoyed it, and was confused." I took a moment to think of what to say next. Before I could speak, she spoke first. "I was just so worried about you when you were hurt. I was panicking, I was crying while waiting for you to wake up. I was just so happy so see you were alright and, couldn't help but think what to do without you around." She was tearing up. "I know we haven't known each other for very long but, everything feels ok with you around, and I want you around. Me... kissing you was just a thought I had and it just, happened. I liked it, but I was shocked by my own actions and just thought to run away from what happened. I collected my thoughts and thought that I could explain what I did. But to put it simply..." She paused. "I like like you. I care for you. I... love you." She was blushing all over her face. I could feel immense heat on my face. I could feel immense emotions. I felt my heart speed up. I felt so warm and embarrassed from her confessions. Now it was my turn to talk. 

I hung my feet from the window sill to face her properly. "Glimmer, I liked what happened between us. I really did, and I think I love you too, and I would want to see where this goes." I grabbed her twiddling fingers with both my hands. We looked right at each other. "Glimmer, if you would be ok with our, situation, I would like to see where it takes us. I suppose I'm asking to be your... romantic partner if possible." I hesitated as I said that. Glimmer was surprised by my motion. She grabbed my hands. We were holding both hands. She spoke. "That doesn't sound so bad. I think I would like that. Being your... romantic partner, and vise versa." "That's a big word for you you know." She giggled. "I guess it is." I asked, "So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" She smiled at me. "I think so." We then just smiled at each other in silence. 

"So..." She started to say. "What do we do now." I had a crazy thought. "We could kiss. It seems appropriate enough." "I think that's fair enough." We then moved closer to one another. We grabbed each other's faces and then... kissed. It was great to do this again. I longed for this feeling like as if it was years since I'd done it. Our lips were together, I could start to feel, no, taste her tongue. Not all of it, but enough to feel a little aroused by it. She was so freaking soft. 

We then stopped. We then put our hands on each other's shoulders and just smiled at each other. My grin was so wide, as well as hers. "Hey Glimmer," "What?" "I love you." She giggled. "I love you too." This moment felt like it could last forever, but my stomach had other thoughts and growled. "Oops. The beast seems to be hungry still. Could you help me raid the kitchen pantry?" "Of course, my lover from outer space." She helped me up and we left my room. Wound still hurts even with pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> Oh my god that was so many words! Over 2700 words! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this. Please tell me if you want more like this but with different characters and if I'm doing this right. 
> 
> Get ready for smut in the next one. Time to bang her brains out!


	5. Pleasureful Positions (SMUT)

WARNING!!! SMUT WILL APPEAR!!!

It had been a few days since me and Glimmer became a thing. We weren't really too sure if we were actually a couple but so far we've been enjoying it. We haven't done anything crazy or relationship centered but we've been happy. My wound was healing up ok and started to become less painful. I no longer needed a bandage over it but I was ready for it to be over. I decided to accelerate the last few days of healing by taking two pills that accelerate healing by three times. I forgot the name of them but I knew they were red in color and that an added bonus of them were to give the person more stamina so their body's don't tire out from the advanced healing. Sure you'll be a little more hungry but that's ok, I don't mind stuffing my face with Etheria's delicious fruits and veggies. The last few days I've just been walking around and talking to various people around the castle to learn more about Bright Moon's culture. It turns out that the large rooms and overly fluffy beds and such were because Bright Moon values comfort, and open spaces feel more relaxing than small hallways. 

Since I'd been in my room more I've felt more comfortable in it because I've mostly been outside of it most of the time because of missions and research of the planet. I guess it felt alright to settle in a single spot rather than move around, it gives me time to think about things. Things like Glimmer and me, mostly Glimmer though, I thought about why I liked her. I first thought about her personality. Of course she was nice, a trait I would look for in anyone, and also rather sweet. I feel that she's very encouraging towards people and also myself. I want to say towards me specifically but I'm sure it's towards everyone, I'm just being greedy. 

She's very stubborn, but in a way I admire. She's very persistent in pursuit towards a given goal even when the odds are stacked against her. I really like that she won't give up no matter what. The one thing I think I wouldn't like is how she doesn't always think ahead, impulsive would be the word. Atleast she's not always like that. Overall her personality is something I admire in her. The next thing I thought about was her body. Ever since we started our relationship I've been thinking about her more that way. 

It feels like when I think of a woman's body in any context it feels perverted. Even when it's totally professional, it feels wrong. But I decided to let my mind slip this time and think about it anyway. First, she's short. I don't know why but I like that I'm taller than her for some reason. I like how her hair is two different colors, pink & purple, and one day I would like to see Glimmer with long hair. The rest of her body really gets to me. If you were to poke her arms, your finger would kind of sink in a little. She's not fat she just has a little chub and I like that. I had recently got to touch her hands without her gloves on and oh my god they are just so precious to hold. 

As all boys are, I like boobs, and Glimmer's is no exception. She's not of a noticeable size like Mermista, but I don't really care, boobs are boobs. And a guess on her cup size is somewhere between A & B, or is totally a B cup. Then her legs. Oh my god her legs. Glimmer had rather thick legs, plenty of meat on her femur bones. For some reason I just really enjoys those legs of hers. And thick legs equal big butt. She's not Godzilla size, no, but her butt is very desirable. So desirable that I have to keep my eyes off those great buns. Even when I take a glance of her butt I just want to rub her butt so badly and give them a nice squeeze. Now it's time to stop thinking pervertedly and think clean, with only minor dust on the brain. 

Overall, I like Glimmer for all her traits, good and bad, mental and physical. 

Because I don't like to be in one spot for too long I got up and left my room to walk around. I was wearing a slightly light blue short sleeved t-shirt with the same color along with dark green crocs. Taking those pills really made me energetic, I felt like a Cheetah but decided not to run as to not waste the pill's strength. I was walking around in the hallways, feeling great, when I saw Glimmer come walking by. Her face seemed to have purpose on it and she was walking in my path. "Hey Anthony." "Hey Glim, what's up?" "Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you something." She was looking behind her and behind me for some reason. "Sure. What's on your mind?" "Well, it's private, can we go to my room?" "Yeah sure." "Great." And without saying anything else, she grabbed me into a hug and teleported us to her room. I tend to forget how useful her powers are, even though Glim herself doubts them. 

She let go of me and started walking towards her open window. "So what's up bud?" I said cheerfully. She turned back to face me and put her hands together, palm to palm. "So, it's about our relationship." "You breaking up with me?" I said jokingly with a straight face. She responded. "Ha ha. No." I had hoped to ease any tension. "We've been doing this for only a couple of days and I've really been enjoying it. Being open to each other, holding hands, hugging, kissing. I really like the kissing." We both smiled at that. I had a little giggle. "Everything's been going great and there's nothing wrong but, I would like to, if you want to as well, take our relationship to the next step." "How do you mean? Like sleep in the same bed, share clothes, let everyone know we're boyfriend & girlfriend?" "No. Well, maybe, but not right now. I was thinking something more, say, intimate." She was blushing and sounding cautiously shy. "Well what were you thinking?" "I should just come out and say it but it's rather embarrassing to say." "Would you like me to guess?" "No I can say it. Just give me a moment." "Sure." She breathed in and out. What kind of relationship did she want to have? I'm ok with whatever level she wants to go to if we don't go too fast. "Ok, here it is. I want to have sex with you." That might be too fast. 

She really just asked that. It's only been several days and she's asking for my virginity to trade with hers. My eyes were just open with surprise and I was feeling nervous from the request. I said "I'm gonna react calmly here and treat it like a adult of some sort." She spoke back quickly and ran up towards me. "I know it sounds like a crazy thing to ask but please let me explain." "You may. I hope it's a good explanation. I'm not saying no, I'm just cautious." This was gonna be interesting. "Ok so here's what I've been thinking. I like our relationship, it's been going great even though it hasn't been going on for very long and I kept thinking about you. I kept thinking about you and just, well, I've been thinking about you so much. Then I thought about you in a different way, a... sexual way." She was tapping her index fingers together. What got to me was that she was thinking about me the same I was thinking about her. My feelings on this were a little bit mixed. "And I know this whole things sounds out of the blue but, now I just can't stop thinking about you that way. I keep looking at you and I keep thinking about doing sexual activities with you. I can't get it off my mind and now I just want to do it." 

How should I respond to this? "Ok. Say we both agreed to this, do you even know how sex works?" "Yes, of course." "Are you a virgin?" "Yeah. Awkward question to ask." "I don't know I'm just making this up as I go really. Last question though. Do you know where to get protection?" "Why would armor be an issue?" Is she not aware of needing condoms for sex? "Not armor, a condom. When you have sex and don't want a kid popping out of you in nine months." I tried talking to her as if trying to make my voice sound like I was giving her hints. She responded "First off, I don't know what that is. And two, it's seven months, not nine." "I'm pretty sure it's nine unless our two species are different. Also a condom is when people have sex but they don't want to have a baby yet. Atleast that's how it works for Humans. Also a condom goes on the penis to prevent sperm from going into the lady." "Okay... well, Etherian's don't need a 'condom' because unlike your species, we can control when we want kids. We only get pregnant when we want to." "Are you serious? That must save money." "I suppose it would. But putting that aside, what about my request?" I didn't really have long to think, I was on the spot and was expected of an answer. "Ok, here's my thought on the matter. What if we were to start the process that leads to sex, like making out. Then we see how we feel and then if we both feel up to it, then maybe, we can do it. I don't want to say no, but this is just so sudden. I've never done this before." "Me neither, but it can turn out to be really great and we could both enjoy it. I don't really expect a yes really, but please consider." 

Was I really up to this? Being in a fresh relationship and having sex with the other person in said relationship. I'm probably up for it, but I just want to be sure. "Before I take any actions, when did you want to have sex?" "Well, I was kind of thinking like... right now. If that's not too much to ask." "I see." I had an idea of what to do. "Here's what I'm thinking Glimmer, how about I go back to my room, ready myself first by taking a bath, (because there's no shower) anything else I need done, and we'll see where this goes when I come back. Ok?" I could see Glimmer's face light up. She smiled greatly and clenched her first in joy with a happy stance. "Yes! I mean... thank you for thinking about it. I can get myself ready too. Come back when you feel ready." "What if I come back later when it starts getting dark? It would be the right mood." "That's actually a great idea. Do that.""I shall, but could you teleport me to my room though so I can get there quicker?" "Yeah sure." She grabbed my arm and teleported us to my room. You could tell it was my room because it was cleaner. 

"I'll see you later." "Same to you." We both had little awkward smiles. "Oh one more thing. I have a feeling you'll come back to my room because..." She made a hand gesture for me to come closer. I leaned down next to her and she whispered into my left ear. "You'll come back because I know you've been looking at my butt." She said it like she was the smartest person in the room and then teleported before I could respond. I felt the emotion related to when a person's jaw drops. She knew I was staring. Perhaps it was a little obvious, I don't really know. Quickly I realized that I had pretty much agreed to scissor with Glimmer. I would see her naked. She would see me naked. I would go in her. I would make her squirm. So many small things that would happen. In that case I better prepare myself. 

I decided to shave off any hair that could be seen during our activity and went into the bathroom through a door on he left of the room. I took a electric razor from my various bags that I brought with me to Bright Moon and shaved my chest, arm pits, face, and the pubic hair around my genitals. I kept on thinking about what me and Glimmer were gonna do. I thought about how exactly sex works and how I would pull it off. I knew I had to thrust but I wasn't sure on how to thrust my genitals into her. Just thinking about that one action made me feel perverted. I knew I was gonna do it but still. 

After I shaved myself I went towards the bathtub and started it. It filled up with warm water, I got undressed and hopped it. I made sure to use the soap that was on the side to make myself clean for Glimmer. I couldn't believe I was getting ready for sex. If it got to there that is. Likely it was. I was really gonna have sex with Glimmer. I was still baffled by the thought of it. If I was gonna do this, I hope to do it right and make Glimmer happy. That is what I want, to make her happy. And hey, if we go through with this and end up liking it, maybe we'll keep doing it for fun. Can't say for sure but maybe. 

I got out of the tub, dried myself off, put my clothes back on, and headed out of my bedroom door at seven PM. I walked through the hallways and felt myself jogging towards Glimmer's room. Probably because I knew what was to come, and those pills from earlier. Maybe the extra kick of energy would play a role in our afternoon fun times. 

I got to Glimmer's door and knocked. "Glimmer, I'm back." A moment pasted before she answered. "Come in." She responded. I opened the door and closed it behind me. "Ok Glimmer, I've thought about it, and I'm ready. Let's do it." I felt weird agreeing to it. "That's great. I'm ready too, as you can see." She responded. She said 'as you can see'. I wondered what she ment by that. Then I looked at her choice of wardrobe and realized she was almost naked. I closed then covered my eyes with my right arm and turned my head as quick as I could. I didn't (I think) see much of her but I could tell she was only wearing her sleeveless light purple cape jacket with her normal light blue cape. There was nothing else on her but I knew she was covering her crotch with her hands. My face was warm, likely blushing. Oh man this was really gonna happen. We were gonna have sex. My heart rate sped up. 

"Anthony, if we're going to do this we're gonna have to be naked." She was probably blushing. "Yeah I know but this seems very forward in the way of intercourse." "Yeah well, I want to do this, and I figured we should just get this part out of the way right away. I feel weird about this too and just want to get it done." She had a little aggression in her voice. "Well what do you want me to do?" "I want you to look at me." "Ok. Fine." I turned my body back around. I lowered my arm down. I felt that I wasn't ready for this. Just do it Anthony, just do it. I slowly opened my eyes. They were fully open and I could see all of Glimmer's body. We were atleast ten feet apart from each other. She was practically nude. My face was so red. I didn't know what to say. I just kept looking at her body. 

"Ok... I'm getting use to this. Slowly." My heart went faster and I was breathing more. "Now it's your turn." "Wha?" "I'm naked. Now you take of your clothes." "Sure. But first, If I'm gonna undress in front of you, you have to put your hands to your sides or anywhere not over your, parts." "Mmmh. Fair enough." She slowly uncovered her crotch and put her hands behind her back. I could see her vagina a little bit, it seemed small. I noticed she didn't have much hair on her groin, she must have shaved like me. I also noticed that the carpet matches the drapes. "Alright, uh, now it's your turn." "Ok." I said with a tremble in my voice. We were both breathing heavily now from all the embarrassment. I took off my crocs and kicked them across the room. I grabbed my shorts of started to pull them off. I took my legs out of them and threw them near my crocs. Now for my underwear. Oh boy. I grabbed my underwear, I started to pull it off slowly. It revealed my penis and went past my thighs. I took them off and threw them with my crocs and shorts. I looked back to Glimmer and her expression was full of wonder I was guessing. Her mouth was a little open and just looking at my groin. So embarrassing. "So what about your shirt?" "If you're gonna wear both your capes covering your nips then I'm gonna wear my shirt. But maybe later I'll take it off and you can follow suit." "Sure." With everything happening I hadn't noticed till now that my cock felt a little hard. 

"I guess we should get on your bed now." "Actually, I thought we'd start on the widow sill pillows." What? "Why?" "I wanna sit on your lap and make out first." "I won't argue then. Let's do it." We started walking towards her window. I was behind Glimmer and I was kinda hoping to see her butt, but her cape was covering up those buns. I sat first on the cushions. I backed up on the cushions as to not fall off. Glimmer had to Climb on me to sit on my lap facing me. "Lay back so I can get on you." I nodded and laid back. She started climbing on me. My penis was getting longer and harder. She got on my lap and I sat back up. Her legs were holding my waist and her face was a little higher than mine. I was now fully erect and my cock was now touching her tummy. It felt good to have my cock touch her skin. We locked eyes. We didn't have to say anything and started kissing and holding each other close. (As close as we could already be.) 

When we kissed we started with our lips and then went right away to strangling our tongues. I could taste her saliva. It had no distinct taste but I could tell it was different from mine. I felt her hands glide towards my head and my hands moved near her hips. This whole sex thing started to seem like a better idea by the minute. We kept kissing for several minutes and I was still erect and even felt a little liquid fall on my inner thighs from Glimmer's privates, likely meaning she was aroused just like me. I then had a thought. I pulled away from our kiss cession, saliva dripping from our lips. "Glimmer." "Anthony." Our breath was warm, and we breathed heavily. "Wanna do it right here?" "Here?" "Yeah, why not." She took a moment before answering. "Sure, let's do it." We both looked down at my lap, waiting for me to enter her. I took hold of her waist and picked her up, enough to settle her down on my hard shaft. I tried to lower her down slowly, but the way I was positioned made it hard to lower her slowly. My tip touched her closed crevasse, then it squirmed into her like a slimy squid going in a small hole. My entire cock went into her. Glimmer moaned loudly from inexperience. I hope it felt more pleasureful than painful for her. I myself felt sensational inside of her. It felt very wet inside of her, warm and tight too. She was clamping on my cock so much. Glimmer's mouth was wide open, and combined with a smile. 

I started moving her lower body towards me to stimulate me and her. Glimmer kept making noises as she moved. I think she was enjoying herself, most likely she was. We couldn't move all too much in our current positions, then Glimmer shoved me down on the window cushions. She put her hands on my chest and started moving her own hips instead of me moving them for her. I was breathing fast, and Glimmer was too, and making pleasure feeling noises. I felt my cock back out of Glimmer and then back in. The clamping felt so good. Glimmer had taken control now. She kept moving, and I just laid there. She sounded close to climaxing, and I felt close to emptying my load. Glimmer kept moving faster and making louder noises. I felt my cock sliding inside her, Glimmer made loud noises of pleasure, and then... climax. 

My white load came out, felt like a lot came out of me. Glimmer had made a final loud noise and came like me. I felt both semen and her vaginal liquids drip down my shaft and onto my thighs. Glimmer fell onto me, her head on my chest along with the rest of her. We kept breathing, feeling tired from our conjoined orgasm, except I didn't actually feel tired. It felt like I could go again. "That, huh, was, huh, fun, huh." She spoked. "Yeah, huh, agreed." I didn't feel tired, and I even wanted to go again. She spoke again. 'I'm glad we did that." "Me too. Wanna go again?" Glimmer put her elbows on my chest to look at me. "Again? You actually want to do it again?" "Yeah, I feel that I could go again. I would really like to if you're also up to it." "You know what, screw it, Let's do it again, but this time you move instead of me." "Of course, but lets do it on your bed this time." "Yeah sure." She then sat up and teleported us onto her bed except we teleported two feet above it. We fell down and hit the bed. "Ah!" She moaned from the fall. I was still inside of her when we teleported. "Are you ok?" She was smiling. "Oh yeah! I'm good. Now take over lover boy." I sat up and pushed Glimmer down. She landed on her back and was smiling with her eyes closed. My cock came out of her when she fell back. It was weird, my cock was still hard when it came out. It was as if those pills from earlier acted like viagra. My cock was covered in both our pleasureful fluids. 

I got on my knees and took a corner sheet from the bed and cleaned myself off, I was ready to go again, but it was time for full nudity. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it above my head. I then got my head out and threw it to the floor. I was now in my birthday suit, but Glimmer had to put her suit on too. "Hey Glim, look here." Glimmer got up and onto her knees and looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god you're hot!" "Haha, you're high on arousal." "And what if I am? Gonna do something about it?" She said hysterically. "I am, but you gotta get full on nude." I was feelingly a lot more confident about this now. "Alright." She then pulled her arms out of her sleeveless cape jacket thing, took it off her head, and threw it to the floor. "Well, what do you think?" I don't know how but I felt even more aroused now then I already was, I even felt bigger. I could see her tits right in the open. I could see now she was in fact a B cup. My jaw had dropped from the site of a naked young woman. "Well?" She wanted an answer, so I answered her. "Could I touch your boobs?" "Ha. Why not. Come here." I walked on my knees and came over. 

I got in front of her and put up both of my hands. I then grabbed her boobs. Glimmer moaned a little. I bet she wasn't ever fondled before. I squished her boobs, they felt like pizza dough that wasn't frozen. I looked at her boobs as ai fondled them. Glimmer kept on moaning. 'Hey, since you're touching my tits, I think it's only right to touch your meaty little friend." "I know you mean my penis so go ahead. She then grabbed my cock with her right hand, feeling it up. She started to rub it up and down. I enjoyed the feeling but I was fixated on her boobs. I could finally understand why all straight men love this fun bags. Glimmer stop inspecting my shaft and grabbed my shoulders. "It's about time you screw me again." I looked up. "Sounds good." I let go of her fun bags and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. I decided to kiss her before going again. I slipped my tongue into her and she shared her tongue with me. I loved this so much. Foreplay and sex was amazing. 

I then pulled away from her and straightened my arms on her shoulders. I was completely on top of her and ready to go again. I took my right hand and pointed my cock towards Glimmer's hole and shoved it in and threw caution into the wind. Glimmer moaned loudly as I went right in. I put my hand back on her shoulder and started thrusting. It felt totally different to be on top and in control. I felt like an animal being on top of her. She moaned repeatedly as I moved my cock forward and backward into her. I was feeling another climax coming on. I kept thrusting on, Glimmer kept moaning. Then as I went forward I held myself in place and came. My white load came out again. Glimmer came right after me. She was breathing very heavily. I took myself out of her, and to my surprise I was still hard and covered in fluids. Those pills are serious business, but I think if I cum one more time me erection will disappear. I let Glimmer lay there while I cleaned my cock again with the bed sheets. Could she handle one more orgasm? I sure hope so. I looked at Glimmer lie there on the bed, eyes closed and resting. I decided to lie down next to her on her left side. 

"Hey there buddy. You doing good?" "She was breathing alot and took a second to answer. "Yeah, huh, I'm having so much fun. Huh. This is so great, but I'm also tired. Who knew sex could feel like marathon." "Glad to hear you having fun. I must say, your idea was such a good one, but I have a little problem to bother you with." "What's that?" "I'm still hard, and I wanna go one more time. Then I'll be done, promise." She looked over to me and opened her eyes. "Again? How can you be so full of seed? That seems impossible, but I guess I wouldn't mind going one more time." "Thank you. I'll make sure you scream with joy." She smiled at me. "Oh you better." "Great. So since we're doing it again, how about a position?" "Yah why not. I could get on my side and you could lift one of my legs up and go diagonal, or you could just lift my puss up and thrust down. That would be so cool." "We could, but I have another idea." I figured since this will be the last orgasm, I thought I would make it a good one and go for her buns. Time for anal. "I thought we could go doggie style. You get on your knees and elbows, and I ram your ass." "Ram me? Seriously? You want to go that far?" "Yeah, but we don't have to, if you don't wanna." "Dude, I WANT you to ram me! Go for it!" Wow, she was full of vigor from this. After saying that, she got up onto her knees and elbows and put her ass into the air, presenting it like it was a fancy dinner meal, and I was the rich customer. 

"Alright, let's do this." I got back on my knees and got behind. Her butt was in front of my groin. When I was laying down next to Glimmer I felt a little flaccid from the lack of sex, but when I got behind Glimmer and looked at her buns, I got fully erect again. I took hold of her butt to get a good look and feel of her bum, it felt like dough. These buns were better than I thought they were. "Come on Anthony, stick it in, don't toy with me." She was right, it's time to go right in. I moved my cock between her buns. So soft. I held her butt to pull myself in. I felt her hole, and started moving in. As my cock went in Glimmer, moaned from the penetration. I shoved myself all the way in, her butt was incredibly tight. I started thrusting back and forth. Glimmer made noises the whole time as I moved. She wasn't as wet as when I went in her vagina, but it was enough to get a steady groove going. 

I kept thrusting on, Glimmer kept making noises. My thighs hit her bum as I thrusted forward, that action alone felt great on it's own, her softness against me. I kept thrusting faster, Glimmer became louder. I kept thrusting and came inside her. Glimmer screamed as I finished and her arms collapsed making her front fall. I felt my load drip out of her butt, and I pulled myself out. My penis was finally flaccid, I could stop now, and I finally felt tired. Glimmer's legs then gave way and slipped next to mine. I stumbled on my knees to face Glimmer on her left side, where her face landed. I laid my body down next to her, and looked at Glimmer's face. She was exhausted from all we've been doing, breathing heavily and had her eyes closed. Our faces were next to each other. "Thanks for that. I'm finally tired now." Glimmer opened her eyes up. "Your welcome, but next time we do annul, we're getting lubricant." I chuckled a little. "Sure you would be up to do this kind of stuff again?" "Well based on now, yeah, I would really like to, but let's stop talking about sex and just rest." "Sure." I tossed my body over, my face now towards the ceiling, Glimmer did the same. I looked over at her naked body. For as aroused as it made me feel, it was a rather beautiful body to look at. She's a nice little package, and she was mine to bone. 

"Hey Anthony." I looked over to her. We were facing each other. "Yeah Glim." "I love you." She smiled. "I love you too Glimmer." I smiled right back. Then we laid there, with our thoughts, with our naked body's, and knowing we would do this again at some point. I took Glimmer's hand with my left and squeezed. She grabbed and squeezed my hand back. Now this was a perfect relationship moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> Over 5000 words! Holy crap! That's the most words I've ever typed down. I better get votes. It after 10 pm to edit so just deal with what I gave you. Please request similar story structures with different characters. I'll just right about them having sex for all I care. I just want to be busy during summer.


End file.
